SOMA
by Pammy143
Summary: some one-shot some will be fluffy some will be very lemony ;D but yeah hopefully this will be something you will enjoy


Maka was a person who doesn't cries in front of people. She was tough, probably tougher than Blackstar but this, this just fucked her emotions all over. She was in love with Soul. Yes, the Soul "Eater" Evans, her partner/weapon, her best friend, she was in love with him. Of course this wasn't something she just thought of, no this was a growing process. It all started when he got the cut from Crona, ever since then she knew she wouldn't have a life without him. He was her world. So of course it hurts to see and hear the guy she truly love ask her questions of how he should ask a mysterious girl, who she still doesn't know the name of, to be his girlfriend.

"Come on Maks just give me some advice in your opinion please." Soul said pleadingly. Maka was already getting irritated with the constant questions, he has other girls friends to ask advice to like Tsubaki or Liz.

"Ughhhh Soul stop bothering me about this girl! I mean if she's sooooo special why don't you just straight up and ask her." Maka said as her face grew more irritated.

"Maka she isn't that type of girl who you can just go up and ask, I mean she's really special to me and she makes me so nervous even though I shouldn't be. I might be in love with her." Soul said watching her expression. He saw that Maka was getting irritated. He wanted to test the waters around her, because it was Maka that he was in love with. He had a small feeling that she liked him but that was still a hopeful guess. Also its pretty fun to get Maka irritated even though it comes with a Maka-chop once in a while. But then he saw that rarely happens, it was Maka crying.

"Well if she's so special why don't you just be her partner and live her you fucking asshole!" Maka shouted as she left the coffee shop. Soul just sat there bewildered to what he just witness. Maka barely cried, especially in front of him and in crowds. He wanted to push her but not this much. He just wanted to see if she would get really jealous, also if he was lucky actually get an input of how she would like to get asked out. Boy was he stupid to push her, damn it he was even stupider to just let her leave and keep sitting here.

Soul ran outside looking for Maka. He went to every single place he knew she would be. There was no Maka to be found, hell she wasn't in her favorite Library for Death sake! Then he remembered she would actually go to the piano room, where they they first met, and give a good cry. He ran to the school to the music room. Soul put his ear by the door, there he heard Maka sobbing her eyes out. No, it wasn't soft crying, it heat a heart wrenching cry that thats breaks your heart hearing it. Soul opened the heavy door slowly. Maka was sitting on the piano bench crying her heart out. She heard the door open. She didn't care who saw her crying, hell she didn't care if the world ended right now. She wanted to cry her heart out, her sad, shattered heart out. Then all of a sudden she felt a warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry Maka. I didn't mean to push you that far." Soul said softly, holding her tightly so she couldn't run away. Maka just leaned into the hug further, not caring that he was the one who hurt her.

"Sorry I'm such an idiot I should've done what you told me to do." Soul continued. Now Maka was starting to get angry again. Is this why he came to look for her!

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDD-" Maka's sentence was cut short by Soul's lips. At first Maka's body was rigid, but then she slowly melted into the kiss. This was the perfect moment of her life. It was like she fitted into Soul's arms perfectly, as well as her lips against Soul's lips. Before Maka could deepen the kiss Soul ended it.

"Maka it's you who i wanted to ask out. You're the one girl who can make me nervous sometimes even though I know you shouldn't. You're the girl I fallen madly in love with. I'm sorry I kept pushing with the questions, I know it irritated you but well I kinda wanted to see if you would get jealous and have feeling for me, also i wanted to know how you would liked to be asked out." Soul said sheepishly. Maka then realized the small blush the was creeping onto Soul's cheeks, it was quite adorable to be honest.

"You're such an idiot you know that. You could've asked me straight up! Instead of playing guessing games. Plus Soul I love you too, for quite a while as well." Maka said while blushing.

"Yeah I know. and well if it counts I am now officially your super cool idiot." Soul said giving her a wide and bright smile. Well at least he finally has Maka and well to be honest they are both such idiots, but idiots that deeply love each other.


End file.
